A New Theory
by Jocelyn Blair
Summary: Hermione has a new theory that each and every person has a good and bad side. what if her least favorite person had to test it? more detail inside
1. A New Theory

**A New Theory**

****

* * *

**** _Summary: Hermione has a new theory that each and every person has a good and bad side. What if her least favorite person put her theory to the test? Hermione conveniently works in the psychological department in St.Mungos, so she presents her idea to her boss. She thinks that Hermione should do an experiment on someone with it. She asks her who she already knows that has a bad side. Of course, she replies Malfoy. Her boss believes that he will be the perfect subject, since Hermione already knows his bad side all she will have to find is his good side. Hermione almost chokes on hearing this, but she almost dies when her boss says that she should date him she says that if everything goes right it might just take one date, but Hermione doesn't think that she can take even one date! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter One:**

Hermione felt the chilly evening air make her cheeks flush as she headed toward the Three Broomsticks. She tried to walk faster to get inside, until she felt the warmth of school memories flood over her and she remembered why her and Harry and Ron had picked this as their weekly meeting place. She slowed her walk and let her feelings take over her. She laughed as she pictured her and Harry and Ron running around Hogsmeade laughing and eating their delicious candy from Honey Dukes. She felt almost as much at home as she used to feel at Hogwarts. Memories and Hogsmeade always made her slow down and "stop and smell the roses". She loved that it did that to her. She didn't need to go to a spa to relax, she could just come here.

As she stepped into the Three Broomsticks, she tried to push away her memories and thoughts so she could try to remember some of the things that she had wanted to mention to Ron and Harry. She didn't see them yet (whew! I've got time to think!), so she snagged a little booth in a corner. Harry, Ron, and Hermione met at the Three Broomsticks once a week to catch up with each other etc. They had to resort to scheduling time for each other because they all had jobs and significant others (except Hermione) which took up most of their time. Besides, it was nice because they always knew that they would see each other and they came to appreciate each other more.

One problem with their meeting in public was that since Harry had defeated Voldemort, he had even more trouble avoiding being recognized. The solution they had come up with was that Ron would meet Harry at his house and then Harry would perform a physical appearance charm on himself. Ron had to meet Harry at his house otherwise neither Ron nor Hermione would know who Harry was. This usually worked, except for one occasion where Harry accidentally turned himself into a girl and Ron didn't tell him because he was choking because he had been drinking water at the time. Harry and Ron went to the bar and Harry had sat there for at least 20 minutes as a girl before Hermione let him know in a whisper that he was a girl. Needless to say, he changed back to a boy, but every Christmas and his girlfriend's birthday when he didn't know what to get his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, Ron and Hermione would say "Just use your woman's intuition!"

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting, Ron and what was assumed to be Harry entered the pub and sat at the booth Hermione had saved for them. This week, Harry had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was tall and muscular and reminded Hermione of a surfer.

"Hey 'Mione! How are you? You haven't been waiting long have you?" asked Harry.

"Hey guys! I just got here a few minutes ago and I'm doing fine. How are you guys?" replied Hermione.

"Eh I'm fine. Mr. Surfer dude over here on the other hand is doing great! He loves the attention he's gettin' from the ladies!" teased Ron, a smile threatening to show through his fake anger.

Harry played along and said "Hey! Just because I'm a buff surfer dude doesn't mean you have to get all jealous!"

"Alright you two, that's enough! Now let's get to chatting!" Hermione said happily.

"Alright then, how's your job going?" asked Ron.

"Oh yeah, I have something to tell you guys! I have a new theory! I don't know if I want to share it with everyone at work though. I'm the youngest person on the staff and the least experienced!"

"Hermione, I have two things to say. Number one: Congratulations on your new theory. Number two: your job is to come up with theories, test them, write reports about them, write books about them, and become rich and famous. Why are you so excited about this theory?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry, for your information, my job is not what you think it is. My job is to help people (Ron coughs "Cough- mental people-cough") and one thing that helps us help people is theories which can help explain things so that we know what techniques to use to help certain people. I'm excited about this theory because this one actually makes sense to me. I'm just worried that my boss, Gina, won't think that it will be useful. Well, do you guys think that I should tell Gina about it?" asked Hermione.

"Well Hermione, you still haven't told us this theory of yours so we can't help you yet." said Ron.

"Oh…oops. Ok well just to let you know it's not really fancy. Actually it's just kind of a philosophy…anyway, I'll tell you if you promise not to make fun of me. Ok well it's just that I think that each and every person has a good and bad side." said Hermione.

"Hermione that makes utter and complete sense! I mean think about it, there is no such thing as a bad person, just a person who chooses to show their bad side. Take Ron for instance, we love our dear Ronnikens, but we don't like when he gets all…mad. Or you Hermione, we love you and your brilliance, but sometimes you can get bossy and be a bookworm. I, of course, am the exception since I am perfect in every way, all the time!" Harry said, beaming. That is, until Ron punched him in the arm…

"Uh thanks Harry. Ron, what do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I agree with Harry…except for the part where he is perfect. Anyway, you should definitely tell Gina. What are you gonna lose? Anyway, we're twenty, you should have some confidence by now! Plus it could really help someone! Someone might think that they are a terrible person, and you'd just have to tell them your theory! You could help so many depressed people! At our next meeting I expect to be informed of your success!" said Ron.

"I agree! Ron and I want to hear the results next time we meet! I'll buy us all a big fancy celebration dinner!" said Harry.

Hermione felt much better, thanks to her friends! That's one piece of stress lifted off her shoulders. She felt like now she could have fun and relax.

"So, Harry, how's your job going?" asked Hermione.

"It's ok. Being an auror is harder than I thought! But it's also kind of boring too since Voldemort and his death eaters are gone. The aurors kind of act like police now. It's mostly just a desk job now, but the paper work is so frustrating! We have to make five copies of everything and send it to three people, plus we file it, plus we have a copy for our personal files!" ranted Harry.

"Harry, next time use the multiplying charm. Just don't forget that you don't have to be an auror if it's not what you want. I can understand that you would get bored being an auror now because it's not like you thought it would be. You still have time to do something else you know." said Hermione.

"Yeah mate, if you're bored get out! Don't get stuck doing something you don't want to do!" said Ron.

"Well Ron, how is your job working out for you?" asked Hermione.

"The job is fine, but one of the co-workers is not so good. Malfoy is tormenting me to no end! He teaches charms and he thinks that only idiots teach care of magical creatures. He plays pranks on me and he makes remarks about my family, and practically everything about me, in front of the students! At least I hear that he's getting a job somewhere else! I'm sorry Hermione, but I hear that he's getting a job in St.Mungos, maybe even your department!" said Ron.

"Oh of course! I'm sure that he missed torturing me so much, he decided to come work with me so we could be closer together!" Hermione said with sarcasm and annoyance.

"Sorry guys, it's just that I hate how Malfoy always wins! He gets everything he wants and he gets away with anything! I never really got Malfoy though. I know he picked on Harry because he was jealous, I know he picked on Ron because of previous family judgments, and I know he picked on me because I'm a muggleborn, but there were other muggleborns in the school, why did he just pick on me?" asked Hermione.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. They knew why Malfoy only picked on her, but she would never believe them.

"Hermione, everyone knows that he was just jealous of us being the 'Golden Trio', as everyone called us, because he didn't have any real friends or friendships like ours. It's not like he singled you out, it's just that you were part of the 'Trio' and you were way smarter than him." said Harry.

"I suppose you're right. I just have this weird feeling that it's something else, but I can't put my finger on it. Oh well. We should probably get going you guys. It's getting pretty late and Ginny and Rachel will start to wonder where you guys are pretty soon!" Hermione said in a sing song voice. Ginny was Harry's girlfriend and Rachel was Ron's girlfriend. Rachel was Madam Rosemerta's granddaughter. He had actually met her in the Three Broomsticks after having a weekly meeting with Harry and Hermione.

"Yep, we can't keep 'em waiting too much longer, can we Ron?" said Harry.

"Nope, them womans, what would they do without us?" replied Ron, playing along.

"Alright, alright, enough of your machoness! You guys are so immature sometimes!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sometimes?" Ron asked.

"Let me re-phrase that, all of the time!" Hermione said while laughing.

They left the Three Broomsticks and said their good byes and Hermione wished that they could meet more often. Laughing and talking was much more fun than working or reading. She had found that out as she got older. Plus she had the laziest people in the world as best friends and sometimes they influenced her a little.

* * *

She apparated to her flat in a small town near London and suddenly felt exhausted. She decided that she needed a warm bath and some rest. She thought that she was probably just too stressed. She used her wand and magical keypad entry system and walked into her warm and cozy flat. She had to have at least those security measures since she was one of Harry Potter's best friends. She never knew what kind of maniacs might come after her and she didn't want to know!

She listened to the messages on her message machine as she ran the water for her bath. One of her messages was from her mom; Mrs. Granger wanted to know if Hermione wanted any of the holiday cookies that she had baked. She had another message from her boss reminding her that Monday was a holiday and that Hermione was not aloud to come to work. Her boss left another message that said that they were going to have a huge staff holiday party at St.Mungos. It would be a formal party, so Hermione would have to wear dress robes and she would be required to bring a date. She had another message that was from Ron…wait a minute! She had to bring a date! What kind of requirement was that! She hoped that Rachel or Ginny would let her borrow Harry or Ron for the night…anyway the message from Ron was a reminder to tell Gina about her theory, like she would forget! Her last message was also from Gina. It said that she wouldn't have to bring a date; the board of the managers of the departments had decided that to add fun they would assign partners, like blind dates. That did not sound fun to Hermione, but at least she wouldn't have to bring Ron or Harry and feel embarrassed that she couldn't get a real date. But then again, what if Malfoy did decide to work at St.Mungos? They might be partnered together! That would be scary! Well, if they did get partnered together it might not be so bad, he might have matured. Not very likely! She could just torture him herself. That would be fun! Harry and Ron would love a meeting when she told them something like that!

Her messages and torturing Malfoy daydreams over and her bath ready, she slipped into the tub ready to relax and let her purple lavender scented bubble bath take over her. She closed her eyes in order to relax more, but was shaken out of her peace and quiet by her doorbell ringing.

Grumbling, she emerged from her warm and welcoming tub of bubbles and put on her robe to go yell at the poor unfortunate soul who had rang _her_ doorbell. She looked through the peep-hole in the door, but she couldn't see what her peace-intruder looked like. She opened the door enough to look normal, but not enough to let in an unwelcome guest.

An unfamiliar masculine voice said "Hello Hermione, may I come in?" Hermione tried to say no, that she was busy and could they come back tomorrow, but they stepped forward expectantly.

"Actually, now is not the best time." she said through her teeth.

"I just want a quick chat. Then you can return to your shower or bath…is that lavender?" asked her visitor as he pushed the door open. Until then she could not see who it was, but when they pushed the door open, the light from the house flowed over their pale face. She could not believe that this almost polite, but still arrogant and expectant person at her door was who she was looking at.

"M…MaMa..."

* * *

AN: uh oh! Who's at the door? Duh duh duhhhh! Like it? Don't like it? I don't exactly care, cause I like it anyway, but reviews are nice! Read and review! Chapter two coming soon!

Sam


	2. A Date and a Flashback

**A New Theory

* * *

**

_Summary: Hermione has a new theory that each and every person has a good and bad side. What if her least favorite person put her theory to the test? Hermione conveniently works in the psychological department in St.Mungos, so she presents her idea to her boss. She thinks that Hermione should do an experiment on someone with it. She asks her who she already knows that has a bad side. Of course, she replies Malfoy. Her boss believes that he will be the perfect subject, since Hermione already knows his bad side all she will have to find is his good side. Hermione almost chokes on hearing this, but she almost dies when her boss says that she should date him she says that if everything goes right it might just take one date, but Hermione doesn't think that she can take even one date!

* * *

_

_Previously: An unfamiliar masculine voice said "Hello Hermione, may I come in?" Hermione tried to say no, that she was busy and could they come back tomorrow, but they stepped forward expectantly. _

"_Actually, now is not the best time." she said through her teeth._

"_I just want a quick chat. Then you can return to your shower or bath…is that lavender?" asked her visitor as he pushed the door open. Until then she could not see who it was, but when they pushed the door open, the light from the house flowed over their pale face. She could not believe that this almost polite, but still arrogant and expectant person at her door was who she was looking at._

"_M…MaMa..."

* * *

_

**Chapter Two:**

Hermione took a second to compose herself before saying "Malfoy, what do you want?"

"Easy now Hermione, I just want to talk, no need to be hostile." Malfoy said and he put his hands up, indicating that he meant her no harm.

"Well, what is so important that it has forced you to come to my home and interrupt anything I may have been doing?" asked Hermione, still mad about missing her bath and still suspicious as to why he was there.

"Can't old school mates come and visit each other and chat?" Malfoy asked. He got enough of a response from the look on her face. Her eyebrows were raised so high that you could barely tell they were there! Plus, she had a look of amusement and disbelief and her arms were crossed.

"Alright, I know what you are thinking: you know that we weren't really 'friends' at school, so why is this unbelievably handsome man sitting in your living room? Because I have come here to chat, get to know you better, and inform you that we will be working together!" Malfoy exclaimed.

Hermione sat there for a moment trying to think about this new information she had just learned. It was Malfoy, so he could just be making it up just to frustrate her, but he wouldn't take the time to come to her house just for that! Well, maybe he's telling the truth, she thought. Nah! Couldn't be, hello, it was Malfoy! Her train of thought was interrupted by Malfoy clearing his throat.

"Um Hermione, could you stop staring off into space, it's scaring me." said Malfoy.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking…what were we talking about?" asked Hermione.

"Me going to be working with you. At St.Mungos, you know? I'm going to be in the same department too." He said.

"Why? And why are you here, telling me this? Why do you want to get to know me better? Why are you calling me Hermione? Is something going on? I'm very confused!" Hermione didn't know why she was blabbing all of this to Malfoy, but she was confused and it was nice to be able to say how she was feeling.

"Well, I'm working in your department because I am interested in the field. I'm telling you this because I wanted to let you know before it happened so it wouldn't be as much of a shock. I understand that it would be shocking to see your arch nemesis waltz into your work and find out that you would be working with him. I want to get to know you better so that it won't be as uncomfortable working together and such. I'm calling you Hermione because of at least three reasons: 1. it is your name 2. I've grown up since school and I realize that last names or rude names are not what we should be identifying each other as 3. some of the names are definitely not appropriate for the workplace, especially after the war, even if I wanted to call you them! No, nothing is going on! What would be going on, the war is over. I understand why you are confused, that is exactly why I came over here! I didn't want to spring it on you! I was thinking that if you don't have plans on Monday, we could possibly go to dinner and get to know each other, you know, make things more relaxed at work." said Malfoy.

"Well, that explains a lot! Thanks for not springing it on me. Are you really going to waltz in, because that would be funny! You could grab Gina and waltz her around!" Hermione said enthusiastically. Malfoy just sat there looking at her with a strange expression on his face.

"What?" asked Hermione when she saw him staring at her.

"Nothing, it's just… you have a very strange imagination! And, of everything I said to you, the thing you remembered was the waltz part! It's just unusual." said Malfoy.

"You just learned something new about me, congratulations! I am very unusual!" said Hermione. She could hardly believe she was having a civil conversation with Malfoy and they were almost acting like friends!

"So anyway," said Malfoy, returning to their previous conversation, "Does Monday sound good? There's this carnival I've been going to for the last couple of years that I think you would like that we could go to and then we could have dinner. Does that sound ok?" Malfoy asked.

"Uh…Monday…that works for me. What time?" asked Hermione, not sure as to why she was going on what appeared to be similar to a date with Malfoy.

"Um…how about 5 o'clock?" asked Malfoy.

"That sounds good." said Hermione.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 5 then." said Malfoy. Then he smiled at her and waved and apparated.

* * *

Hermione gasped, he just smiled at her! That was the second time he had ever given her a natural friendly smile! She cringed as she thought back to the first time.

_Flashback_

Hermione was walking up to the grand castle for the first time with all of the other first years. She was so excited! She was also worried though because like all new people she worried that she wouldn't make any friends.

As she walked up to the castle, she saw a cute blond boy walking next to her. He looked over at her and said "Hi, my name is Draco. What's yours?"

"My name's Hermione. It's very nice to meet you Draco." replied Hermione.

"It's nice to meet you too Hermione. I'm glad you didn't laugh at my name, everyone does and it makes me mad because it's not like it's my fault!" said Draco.

"I don't think that your name is funny, I think it's nice actually." Said Hermione and she smiled.

"Thanks Hermione, you're nice." said Draco and he smiled back at her.

"That's what friends are for." said Hermione and she smiled at him one more time before they were separated by the crowd.

She later found out why he never acted the same again. He was pureblood and proud of it. He was one of the many people at Hogwarts who hated muggleborns. He never treated her the same again and she couldn't understand how he could not be her friend just because she was muggleborn.

_End of flashback

* * *

_

Hermione came back to reality and went to start her bath again. She couldn't relax this time though because she was too angry. She was too angry at Malfoy.

* * *

AN: Ok so this wasn't updated as soon as I thought it was going to be, but school's out now so I can have more time to write! I swear I will update soon! If anyone is reading this then please review!

Thanks,

Sam


	3. Excuses and Lunch With Ginny

**A New Theory**

**

* * *

**

_Summary: Hermione has a new theory that each and every person has a good and bad side. What if her least favorite person put her theory to the test? Hermione conveniently works in the psychological department in St.Mungos, so she presents her idea to her boss. She thinks that Hermione should do an experiment on someone with it. She asks her who she already knows that has a bad side. Of course, she replies Malfoy. Her boss believes that he will be the perfect subject, since Hermione already knows his bad side all she will have to find is his good side. Hermione almost chokes on hearing this, but she almost dies when her boss says that she should date him she says that if everything goes right it might just take one date, but Hermione doesn't think that she can take even one date!_

_

* * *

_

_Previously: Hermione gasped, he just smiled at her! That was the second time he had ever given her a natural friendly smile! She cringed as she thought back to the first time._

_-Flashback-_

_Hermione was walking up to the grand castle for the first time with all of the other first years. She was so excited! She was also worried though because like all new people she worried that she wouldn't make any friends. _

_As she walked up to the castle, she saw a cute blond boy walking next to her. He looked over at her and said "Hi, my name is Draco. What's yours?"_

"_My name's Hermione. It's very nice to meet you Draco." replied Hermione._

"_It's nice to meet you too Hermione. I'm glad you didn't laugh at my name, everyone does and it makes me mad because it's not like it's my fault!" said Draco._

"_I don't think that your name is funny, I think it's nice actually." Said Hermione and she smiled._

"_Thanks Hermione, you're nice." said Draco and he smiled back at her._

"_That's what friends are for." said Hermione and she smiled at him one more time before they were separated by the crowd._

_She later found out why he never acted the same again. He was pureblood and proud of it. He was one of the many people at Hogwarts who hated muggleborns. He never treated her the same again and she couldn't understand how he could not be her friend just because she was muggleborn. _

_-End of flashback-_

_Hermione came back to reality and went to start her bath again. She couldn't relax this time though because she was too angry. She was too angry at Malfoy. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three:**

"Two days left. On Monday I will have to see him again. I can't see him again! He is just playing a joke. He wants to see if I will come so he can embarrass me in front of lots of people. I can't let him trick me into being his friend again because he will hurt me again!" Hermione was panicking as she thought of Monday when she would have to see Malfoy again.

It was Saturday and Hermione was anxious and nervous about her "date" with Malfoy. She wasn't anxious because she was excited, it was more of a nervous anxious.

"Excuses! I have to come up with some great excuses! I could say that I already made plans with Harry. That would make him mad and I wouldn't have to go with him! But what if he decided to confuse me more and he said that Harry could come too? What if I just went and let what is going to happen, happen? That could end disastrous! What if I give him a chance, but keep my guard up at the same time? That could work…well I guess that'll have to do for now." Hermione said aloud to herself. Then an idea popped in her head.

"I know! I'll ask Ginny! I just won't say who it is. I'll say that it's a blind date and I don't know who it is!" Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment, her favorite quill, and her magenta ink and scribbled a note to Ginny to meet her at the three broomsticks tomorrow for lunch.

She walked over to her owl Lydia and opened her cage. She grabbed an owl treat and gave it to Lydia.

"Can you please take this to Ginny for me?" Hermione asked Lydia. Lydia obediently stuck out her leg and nibbled Hermione's ear as she tied the note to her leg. Hermione giggled and petted her owl friend fondly. She loved her majestic owl. Harry and Ron had given her Lydia as a present for graduation so that the trio could keep in contact even when they were far apart. Lydia was a large golden owl and she was very friendly, but not as friendly as Ron's owl Pigwigen. She sighed as she watched Lydia soar through the window into the gray sky.

* * *

Ginny had just finished hanging up the last of the laundry on the clothes line. She looked up and saw a large golden object soaring through the sky towards her. After a moment the golden object registered in her brain as Hermione's owl, Lydia. She smiled as she saw the majestic animal come in for a graceful landing right in front of her. After catching her breath for a moment, Lydia perched on Ginny's arm and held out her leg. Ginny untied the piece of parchment from Lydia's leg and grabbed an owl treat from her pocket for Lydia. As Lydia ate the treat, Ginny petted her and wondered what Hermione could be writing her about. Once Lydia had flown home, Ginny went inside and sat down at the kitchen table to read Hermione's note.

_Dear Ginny,_

_How are you? We haven't talked in a while, so I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me tomorrow at a muggle cafe. It is a tiny little dark green and purple cafe in London called Perrywinkle. _

_I hope you can come because I have something very important I would like to discuss with you!_

_If you can come, please meet me tomorrow at Perrywinkle at 12:30._

_Your Friend,_

_Hermione _

Ginny wrote a quick reply to Hermione, saying that she would be there at 12:30. She gave her answer to her owl Winfred, or Winny as he was often called, and he flew off to deliver it to Hermione. She wondered what was the important thing that Hermione had to discuss with her. She was glad that she and Hermione were going to lunch because she too had something important to discuss.

* * *

Hermione apparated a few streets away from the café she was meeting Ginny at because it was a muggle café. She walked over to it and smiled as she heard the little bells above the door jingle as she walked in. She had been a loyal customer of the little café since she had been in training for her psychological degree and she had been so stressed out, that she just needed to get away from the wizarding world and study somewhere quiet.She requested two menus from the woman at the counter and then sat down at a two person table by the main window.

A few minutes later, Ginny walked in the little café. She spotted Hermione and sat down at her table.

"Sorry I'm a bit late" said Ginny.

"No, it's fine. You were right on time." said Hermione, smiling.

"Ok, I don't want to be rude, but I have a very important subject to discuss with you! If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to go first." said Ginny, all excited about what she had to say.

"Sure, you can go first if you want." said Hermione, a little relieved that she didn't have to talk about her subject yet.

"All right. Well, I think that I'm going to ask Harry to marry me! I know it's a little unconventional, but he's too busy and nervous to ask me, so I'll do it!" Ginny said, smiling at the surprised and excited look on Hermione's face. The waitress had just approached them so they paused to give their orders.

"Oh Ginny! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! When do you want the wedding to be?" asked Hermione, getting all excited and into that wedding mood that all women get into sometimes.

"Well, I haven't discussed it with Harry yet, obviously, but I think that I would like a June wedding. And I think that I would like an outdoor wedding with lots of purple flowers and matching purple bride's maids' dresses. Oh, Hermione, you will be one of my bride's maids wont you?" asked Ginny. Their meals came, so they started eating, occasionally talking in-between bites.

"Of course Ginny, but remember, you haven't even asked him yet! Slow down!" said Hermione, laughing at how Ginny was all excited about her wedding.

"Oh! You're right! He might not even say yes! Hermione, what do you think he will say? I'm so afraid that he will say no!" said Ginny, now getting all worried about his answer.

"Ginny, I'm almost positive that he will say yes. I'd be surprised if he didn't! He loves you! Don't worry about it!" said Hermione. The girls finished their meals, occasionally chatting about this or that. Hermione never brought up her dilemma. Partially because she forgot and partially because Ginny was so excited about her wedding and also partially because she had decided to just go and keep her guard up and see what would happen.

She apparated home and walked into her cozy little flat. She dropped all of her things and sighed as she thought to herself "One more day. Tomorrow it happens."

* * *

AN: Sorry that it took me longer to update than I thought! The next update should be soon though. Reviews remind and motivate me, though. ; ) He he. Seriously, review!

-Sam


	4. The Battle Within

**A New Theory**

_Summary: Hermione has a new theory that each and every person has a good and bad side. What if her least favorite person put her theory to the test? Hermione conveniently works in the psychological department in St.Mungos, so she presents her idea to her boss. She thinks that Hermione should do an experiment on someone with it. She asks her who she already knows that has a bad side. Of course, she replies Malfoy. Her boss believes that he will be the perfect subject, since Hermione already knows his bad side all she will have to find is his good side. Hermione almost chokes on hearing this, but she almost dies when her boss says that she should date him she says that if everything goes right it might just take one date, but Hermione doesn't think that she can take even one date!_

_Previously: "All right. Well, I think that I'm going to ask Harry to marry me! I know it's a little unconventional, but he's too busy and nervous to ask me, so I'll do it!" Ginny said, smiling at the surprised and excited look on Hermione's face. The waitress had just approached them so they paused to give their orders._

_"Oh Ginny! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! When do you want the wedding to be?" asked Hermione, getting all excited and into that wedding mood that all women get into sometimes._

"_Well, I haven't discussed it with Harry yet, obviously, but I think that I would like a June wedding. And I think that I would like an outdoor wedding with lots of purple flowers and matching purple bride's maids' dresses. Oh, Hermione, you will be one of my bride's maids wont you?" asked Ginny. Their meals came, so they started eating, occasionally talking in-between bites._

"_Of course Ginny, but remember, you haven't even asked him yet! Slow down!" said Hermione, laughing at how Ginny was all excited about her wedding. _

"_Oh! You're right! He might not even say yes! Hermione, what do you think he will say? I'm so afraid that he will say no!" said Ginny, now getting all worried about his answer._

"_Ginny, I'm almost positive that he will say yes. I'd be surprised if he didn't! He loves you! Don't worry about it!" said Hermione. The girls finished their meals, occasionally chatting about this or that. Hermione never brought up her dilemma. Partially because she forgot and partially because Ginny was so excited about her wedding and also partially because she had decided to just go and keep her guard up and see what would happen._

_She apparated home and walked into her cozy little flat. She dropped all of her things and sighed as she thought to herself "One more day. Tomorrow it happens."

* * *

_

**Chapter Four:**

"I'm not nervous. Malfoys aren't nervous. Well, Malfoys don't go on 'dates' with muggleborns either, so I guess that that isn't a good judge." Draco was talking to himself as he paced the floor of his study in his small home in a London suburb. He could live in Malfoy Manor, but he didn't. He chose not to because he couldn't stand the place, his parents would be living there also, and he couldn't stand them either, and because he knew that deep down he wanted more than just to get to know Hermione better for office purposes and if anything did happen, she would not be willing to move into the manor, even if he did.

It was the day of their "date", and Draco was nervous, no matter how much he tried to deny it. He also tried to deny that he had feelings for Hermione, although small feelings, but that sometimes didn't work. Usually he succeeded in his attempt, but occasionally, his realistic side would say "If you don't have any feelings for her, then why did you go to her house? If you really don't have any feelings for her, then why do care if you get along or not? You didn't care at school." And then he would argue with himself, until he realized how dumb he was, arguing with himself!

The little old lady who lived next door to him had heard him arguing with himself once, and she came over for tea and she tried to help resolve the fight. She had said "This is a fight between your heart and your mind. Your heart wants what you truly want and your mind wants what you think is right or makes sense. Your heart is telling you what you want and your mind is making up reasons why it couldn't be true or it doesn't make sense or that it's not going to happen. As soon as you realize that your heart is what is right and your mind is what doesn't make sense, then you can finally understand."

"Understand what?"

"Understand what you should do. Understand what the right thing is."

Although her words were intended to help him, they only confused him more. How stupid would he have to be if he was trying to convince himself that he was wrong? He eventually decided to try to get to know her better first, maybe become friends. It was worth a try. Maybe he could at least get his first real friend. That is how he ended up in his current predicament. He stopped his pacing and sat down. In a few hours he would pick Hermione up. The thing that really scared him was that as he thought of this, one part of him grew excited, while the other became scared and nervous. He really needed to figure out how to stop this battle within.

* * *

"I will not freak out. I will not be nervous. I will act like I almost forgot that I am even going. I will act like this is not a big deal. Well, it isn't really. It's just that I'm going on a 'date' with Draco Malfoy- pureblood extraordinaire, gorgeous billionaire, and third youngest professional seeker (on the side of his previous job of Hogwarts teacher) in the history of quidditch (Viktor Krum and Harry Potter being the first and second youngest)."

Hermione was attempting to calm herself down. She was not very successful, as she just reminded herself of the very reasons one might be nervous. Hermione sighed as looked at her reflection in her long mirror. She chose to wear jeans and a t-shirt and a sweatshirt because it was December, and although the sun was out and shining, she didn't want to risk it.

She looked up at her clock. It read 4:55. She sat down on her couch and attempted to watch TV, but she couldn't, she was too restless. Only 5 minutes left. She began to stare off into space. Soon after that the only thing she could hear was the clock ticking, tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock. Then it was the only thing she even noticed, tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock. She glared up at the clock. It ignored her glare and continued ticking and tocking, tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock. She jumped up and grabbed the clock and as she shook it she yelled at it "WHY MUST YOU TICK SO LOUD! COULD YOU AT LEAST GO A LITTLE FASTER!" She chucked it at her couch, which was a good idea, otherwise it would have broken. She sat down beside it and noticed that it hadn't even been a minute. She realized how ridiculous and funny and ironic that was. At first she chuckled a little under her breath. Then she had a little laugh. Next she giggled. Then she giggled some more. Then she finally let herself go and she started laughing like mad. She felt like she was crazy. She forgot all of her worries and anxieties and she started laughing at everything. She laughed at not even remotely funny things.

* * *

While all this laughing was going on, Draco walked up to Hermione's door and knocked. He was right on time. He was very surprised when the door was answered by a watery-eyed Hermione. Her eyes weren't watery because she had been crying, they were watery because she was laughing. She was laughing so much, that she could barely tell him that she would be out in a minute.

When she came back out, Draco could still see the remnants of the big smile on her face. She laughed a little and said "I'm sorry about that. Something rather funny happened and then I just couldn't stop laughing."

He smiled and replied "That's alright. Can I know what was so funny?"

"I don't want to say, it's embarrassing. It's not very funny, now that I think about it. It was just funny at the moment. So, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked, quickly changing the subject.

Draco could sense that she didn't want to talk about it, so he moved on "Well, I was thinking that we could go to the carnival now and when you're hungry, we can get something to eat at one of the places near there."

Draco was surprised at how well the "date" was going. It was almost as if they were old friends! Hermione seemed as comfortable as he felt. He just hoped that the rest of the date would go as well as the start.

* * *

Bum, bum, buuuuummm!

AN: I'm sorry that I had to use a cliffhanger, but I had to! I'm not sure why, but I'm going to most likely update again today, so that should make up for it! As always, please read and review! I would reeeeally appreciate it: )

-Sam


	5. You Make Me Feel So Young

**A New Theory**

_Previously:__While all this laughing was going on, Draco walked up to Hermione's door and knocked. He was right on time. He was very surprised when the door was answered by a watery-eyed Hermione. Her eyes weren't watery because she had been crying, they were watery because she was laughing. She was laughing so much, that she could barely tell him that she would be out in a minute._

_When she came back out, Draco could still see the remnants of the big smile on her face. She laughed a little and said "I'm sorry about that. Something rather funny happened and then I just couldn't stop laughing."_

_He smiled and replied "That's alright. Can I know what was so funny?"_

"_I don't want to say, it's embarrassing. It's not very funny, now that I think about it. It was just funny at the moment. So, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked, quickly changing the subject._

_Draco could sense that she didn't want to talk about it, so he moved on "Well, I was thinking that we could go to the carnival now and when you're hungry, we can get something to eat at one of the places near there."_

_Draco was surprised at how well the "date" was going. It was almost as if they were old friends! Hermione seemed as comfortable as he felt. He just hoped that the rest of the date would go as well as the start._

**Chapter Five**

They walked to the carnival, and surprised themselves by talking the whole way there. They talked about life and old friends from school and how things had changed. Hermione was especially surprised at how easy going Draco was. He also made her laugh quite a bit. She found that it helped to think of him not as Draco Malfoy, but as an old school friend. Just someone that she was catching up with. It helped to take a lot of the pressure off of her.

When they got to their destination, Draco asked, "So, what shall we do first? Care for a ride on the roller coaster?" Hermione smiled her biggest smile and said as she took off running, "I'll race you to it!" Draco, always up for a challenge, ran right after her.

"You might as well give up now! There is no way you're going to beat me!" Draco shouted playfully at her.

"Not a chance! I will never surrender!" Hermione replied laughing hysterically. Draco decided to let her win. He decided that it was much more fun that way because no one likes someone who is overly competitive. It was more important to have fun.

* * *

"I haven't had this much fun since I was about seven years old!" Hermione exclaimed as she and Draco ate hot dogs at a table at the carnival's food court.

"Same here." Draco replied.

"I feel like I'm a kid again, you know what I mean?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Well, my childhood wasn't like this at all, but I've heard the expression before, so yes, I know what you mean." Draco said as he looked down.

"Draco…What was your childhood like?" Hermione tentatively asked.

"Well, it definitely was not your typical childhood. I got everything that money could buy. But I never got what I really wanted. I never had parents who damn about me. Sure, they cared about what I did. They had to make sure that I didn't ruin their status or their image or anything. But they were never there for me. I really don't understand why I even listened to them for so long. I guess that I was just afraid of what my father would do to me if I didn't do what he wanted. Hermione, do you remember back in first year when we were friends?"

"Yes."

"I am really sorry that I listened to them. I didn't want to. I wanted to be your friend, but they had me convinced that I was…better than you. That has always been my biggest regret. If we would have stayed friends imagine how different everything would be. I'm sure that you would have talked some sense into me. I probably would be a much better person than I am."

"Draco, don't say things like that! Even if you'd like to, you can't change the past. It's who you are in the present that counts! Everyone makes mistakes, you know. We are all just human. You can't blame yourself for every little thing that goes wrong. A lot of things are going to go wrong. All that you can do is learn from your mistakes. I know that you would prefer it, but nobody is perfect." Hermione said wisely.

_"You are perfect, Hermione."_ Draco thought to himself. He would have said it out loud, but he chickened out. He wasn't sure whether her hearing that would strengthen their relationship or ruin it, and he wasn't quite willing to risk it.

"Thanks for that, Hermione. I think that it would only be fair for you to tell me about your childhood now." Draco said with a coy smile. Hermione laughed and said, "Oh, alright. Fair enough." "Well, I am an only child. My parents and I have lived in the same little brick house my entire life. I have always loved our house. It's just so cute and cozy, like a little cottage. And there is always big, beautiful, tall grass and lots of beautiful, colorful, blooming flowers. And a nice little creek runs through our backyard. We live in the country, so it's not that hard to see how I came to love reading. It was the main thing to do because we didn't have a TV until I was about ten. Most days I would sit under a tree with a nice book and read for hours. Other times I would play with my Irish setter, Maggie. She was still alive while I went to Hogwarts. That was the thing that bothered me about Hogwarts' rules about animals, you couldn't have a dog! That's why I ended up buying Crookshanks. I never grew that fond of him. I only bought him because I felt sorry for him. And I pretended like I loved him because Ron hated him. Isn't it silly, those old school crushes? I had a crush on Ron until our 7th year. It was rather pathetic really, they way we would bicker and fight, even though we both liked each other. It just goes to show how immature we were. I'm sorry, am I talking too much?" Hermione asked feeling rather embarrassed. Draco laughed and said, "No, no. I like to hear you ramble a bit. It's interesting. You can continue if you like."

"No, I'd better not. Besides, it's pretty late and I would like to go on the Ferris wheel before the carnival closes for the night."

"You read my mind! I love Ferris wheels! They are like the muggle version of flying." He whispered to her. She chuckled and they got up and walked over to the Ferris wheel. As the wheel began to turn, Hermione felt the familiar rush of wind. She loved the way it blew her hair back from her face so that she could take in the amazing view. Since she was not an expert at using a broomstick, this was the only way she could get this feeling. Draco looked over and saw that Hermione had her eyes closed and looked completely at peace. He wanted to never forget they way she looked at that moment. He never wanted to forget that whole day. It took all of his self control to stop himself from trying to hold her hand and kiss her. He knew that there would be other, better moments for those types of things. He didn't want to scare her away. He knew that this was going to be a long, hard process, but it would be worth it for Hermione.

* * *

After the Ferris wheel, they walked back to Hermione's flat. "I really had a great time tonight, Draco." Hermione said shyly. Draco smiled and said, "So did I." Then he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "See you at work." He said. "Goodbye." She replied. As soon as she unlocked the door and went into her flat, she crashed on the couch and sighed. She was floating on a cloud. She had a huge grin on her face, and she found it impossible to stop smiling. He had definitely changed a lot!

* * *

AN: Ok, so I know that it has been a little over a year, and I am sooooo sorry!!!! Well, I got re-inspired, so I decided to write. So, please read and review! Thanks!

P.S. The title of this chapter is a song by Frank Sinatra.


End file.
